1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to carrying cases, caddies and trays adapted to facilitate cleaning, and more specifically relates to cases and trays used by barbers, hairstylists, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, barbers often carried their clippers, scissors and the like in a case. Tools might be kept in a suitcase or other carrying case for ease of portability. These cases served two functions: (1) transportation of barber implements, and (2) as a work area for barbers during use. However, as sanitation requirements have changed, barbers are often no longer able to carry their clippers and tools in cases that cannot be readily cleaned of hair and debris. Hair left in the case between trimmings accumulates over time. This accumulation of hair can be difficult to clean from the case and presents an unsanitary condition.
To meet changing requirements, barbers may place a towel in their suitcases in an attempt to catch falling hair from the clippers. The towel must be removed from the case before transporting the clippers. However, this option still leaves the case susceptible to sanitary problems since hair can accumulate in linings or corners of the case. Towels of cloth material placed in the case may not fit into dividers well, and hair is often dropped or transferred into the case when attempting to remove the towel for cleaning. Additionally, the cases are often not suited to sit on a counter, and often slide off. Some barbers resort to placing clippers and other implements on a counter. However, this sometimes leads to tools sliding off the counter when a barber brushes up against them. Such falls can, and often do, result in expensive damage to implements such as electric clippers.
Stationary trays have been developed to provide work and access areas for barbers. However, a device is needed that provides a portable sanitary work area for retaining barbershop implements that can be easily cleaned.